dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Milky Way
Milky Way (stylized as "''milky way") is Cyrus Uy's upcoming ninth studio album. It will be released through MMA Records. The album started recording on February 11, 2017 and finished on June 1, 2018. The album released on January 18, 2019. Background Early stages as Sundown: Following the release of Cyrus’s eighth studio album, ''Autumn Romance on September 11, 2016, which was met with positive reviews, Cyrus confirmed he began working and writing on the album on his Snapchat and Twitter later that month. Recording sessions began on February 11, 2017 and continued through 2017 and 2018. On January 12, 2018, Floyd Martinez uploaded a photo on Instagram Stories editing a song for Cyrus. Christian Simpson tells Variety that the album has a more mature sound: “It’s time for Cyrus to sing the songs that define him. Cyrus has big vocal moments; it’s time for his song.” Cyrus soon began hinting at the title by posting photos of sun online. On April 22, 2018, during an interview, Cyrus announced that the theme will be a different to “Autumn Romance”. He says that it will be very “out of this world” and that he will go back to his roots of electropop and EDM themed. On April 25, 2018, Cyrus stated that the special song he was hinting at would be called "Sundown" and the album would have the same name. He saids, “I have a playlist of 12 songs already. I plan on writing a lot more as soon as I get home. It's the most personal music I’ve ever written.” On June 1, 2018, Cyrus confirmed on Snapchat that he was done with album #9. On the same day, it was revealed that the album would release in December 2018-January 2019 with the first single being released around July 2018. On June 1, 2018, he also revealed during an interview that this album will be the last album for a while. He states, “I loved making music but acting has always been the first for me”. After this album, he will focus on acting. Renaming the album: On July 14, 2018, he removed "sundown" from his Twitter bio which made fans suspicious. He responded by saying "you'll see" and then revealed he was debating to rename the album over a new song he had recorded. It was revealed that the new album has been renamed to “Milky Way” on July 20, 2018. On July 24, 2018, Cyrus launched a 40-day countdown of the first single called Supernova to be released on August 31, 2018. On August 18, 2018, it was reported that Cyrus may move up the lead single release to August 24, 2018 due to labelmate Mackenzie Ann Kelly's album being released on August 31. It was announced on August 23, 2018 that the single release date has been moved up to August 24. On October 16, 2018, Cyrus launched a 30-day countdown of the second single called universal God, featuring Missy Elliot, to be released on November 16, 2018. He also announced the album will be released in January 18, 2019 by accident during an interview and announced 3 songs in the album which is, “cloud dreamin”, “universal God”, “intergalactic”. He also announced he will be dropping a christmas single in December and To The Beat will release its theme song as a single in October 18, 2018. On November 30, 2018, Cyrus announced his promo single will be “intergalactic” and it is set to release on December 14, 2018 along with the album pre-order. Recording He posted on his Snapchat and tweeted that he was in the studio on February 11, 2017 - June 26, 2017 and January 12, 2018-June 1, 2018. he was not able to record between June 27, 2017-Early January due to other acting related projects. Singles The first single, “SUPERNOVA”, which featured Ella Eyre and Sigala released on August 24, 2018. The second single, “universal God”, which featured Missy Elliot released on November 16, 2018. Promotional single The first promotional single, “intergalactic” released on December 14, 2018. The second promotional single, “sundown”, which will be featuring Ty Dollar $ign and Nick Jonas, released on January 18, 2019 (same day as the album release). Track listening Trivia *This album been worked on for nearly 2 years. *This will be Cyrus’s first proper album since 2017’s Christmas Night (with a 3 years gap without an album). *This album was actually going to be released at Fall or Winter 2019. However, it will be too long to wait so it has been pushed up to an January 2019 release. Category:Albums